deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pannacotta Fugo
Pannacotta Fugo is one of the main characters in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo. He later became the protagonist of his own light novel Purple Haze Feedback. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Pannacotta Fugo vs Akame * Pannacotta vs. Magellan (by TheDragonDemon) * Saitama VS Pannacotta Fugo Possible Opponents * Squirrel Girl (Marvel Comics) Battle Royale * Passione Battle Royale: Giorno Giovanna vs Bruno Bucciarati vs Leone Abbacchio vs Guido Mista vs Narancia Ghirga vs Pannacotta Fugo. History Fugo was born into a wealthy family in Naples. He performed extremely well in his studies, having boasted an IQ of 152. At the age of 13, he was able to achieve university standards but did not continue school due to having bad relationships with his professors, eventually beating one of them with an encyclopedia. His life gradually became worse until he finally joined the powerful crime syndicate Passione. While a gang member, he was assigned under Bruno Bucciarati, and one day came across a hungry and diseased boy named Narancia Ghirga digging through trash cans. While Narancia didn't expect much from the stranger, Fugo would bring him to a restaurant in order to be fed, much to the gratitude of the older boy. However, Fugo did not know that this action would lead Narancia to try to join his gang as a result of the encounter. Eventually, the two end up on the same team, and Fugo becomes a teacher figure to Narancia, while at the same time being trusted as Bucciarati's second-in-command. Much later, after having reached San Giorgio Maggiore and safely escorting Trish Una to the Boss, the gang waits on the boat for Bucciarati to return. When Bucciarati comes back, he informs the group of his defection from the gang. Fugo is the first to speak up, claiming the idea of going against the Boss and Passione is merely suicide. He witnesses first-hand all of his teammates choose to follow Bucciarati. Though the boat leaves without him or Narancia, as Fugo asks Narancia to come with him, he decides to jump in the water and swim for the boat. Fugo is left all by himself as the only one to not betray Passione. After going into hiding for six months following the events of Part 5, Fugo is found by Mista and Sheila E. Mista, on Giorno's behalf, provides a now guilt-laden Fugo with the mission to kill the members of Passione's former narcotics team, in order to prove his loyalty to the gang. Death Battle Info Skills and Abilities Stand: Purple Haze * Killer Virus Infection: Purple Haze is an unstable Stand that contains a particularly deadly, flesh-eating virus in each of the three bulbs on each of its hands. When a bulb breaks, the virus is released and surrounds Purple Haze. Anything that enters its range is infected, and an adult human being will melt into nothing within 30 seconds as the virus rapidly multiplies within their body and overrides their metabolic functions. The range of the virus is not large because the virus is weakened by sunlight and only reaches a few meters. In the case where its punch is stopped, it can release a bulb from its hand like a pressurised gun. The virus can not disassociate between friend or foe and kills anyone that becomes infected. Anything unlucky enough to face Purple Haze face-to-face is (Generally) doomed to die (The only person to ever be affected by Purple Haze's virus and live is Giorno Giovanna). * Superhuman Strength: Purple Haze has an A in Destructive Power. * Superhuman Speed: Purple Haze has a B in Speed. Stand: Purple Haze Distortion * Feral Virus: When one of the capsules cracks on its fists, a lethal virus is released. This virus can be transmitted via touch or air but can be sterilised by light. (Several tens of seconds under an indoor light would neutralise it.) Purple Haze Distortion is able to shoot the bulbs on its fists like a pressurised gun for increased range. The precision of its aim has increased significantly. When the virus enters into the body, the metabolic function of the body is destroyed from the inside out, causing it to melt, killing and completely eradicating the organism within seconds. * Distortion:' '''Including improved precision, the virus Purple Haze Distortion emits has increased in power and now has the ability to eat other viruses. The drawback is that releasing all the viruses from each bulb may cause them to eat and cancel each other out. The virus will eat any other viruses, including airborne viruses and preexisting viruses in other beings. This allows Fugo to treat himself and allies for viral infections, but opponents may be able to counteract or "distort" the virus by using another virus or infected organism. * '''Superhuman Strength': Purple Haze has an A in Destructive Power. * Superhuman Speed: Purple Haze has a B in Speed. Feats * Survived Polpo's trial and acquired a Stand. * Killed Illuso who can send people to the mirror world where they don't have their Stand. * Was so overpowered that he had to be written out of the story. * Is the only person in the entire series (Aside from Jotaro Kujo) to evolve their Stand without a Stand Arrow or having a Stand that has multiple acts. * Killed Volpe who can increase the physical abilities of people to superhuman levels. Faults * Is still human. * Purple Haze has an E in Durability. * Purple Haze Distortion has an E is Durability. * Fugo can be killed by his own virus. * The virus dissipates in sunlight. Gallery PurpleHaze.png|Fugo's Stand Purple Haze. Purple_Haze_Distortion.png|Fugo's evolved Stand Purple Haze Distortion. FugoStabsNarancia.png|Fugo teaching Narancia the only way he knows how. Torture_Dance.png|Just finished decapitating someone with a zipper and hanging them up with a fish hook through his eyelid... Time for a dance party! FluffyChubbyKouprey-max-1mb.gif|<– Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:European Combatants Category:Italian Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Poison Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonist Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Main Protagonist Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Undefeated Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants